


Mud

by trashprincehamlet



Series: Nyo!li Me Tangere: Playing Around with Gender [2]
Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Noli Me Tangere (fandom), Philippine Literature - Fandom
Genre: Gen, crossdressing and all, genderbent elias ftw, i wanted to see how a female elias would be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprincehamlet/pseuds/trashprincehamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing an official into the mud isn't the best thing to do when you're on the run from the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Elias is Elisa, most uncreative genderbent name I've come up with.

The rain came down from the Philippine sky in great sheets. It did not help Elisa's mood. A man thought to be her brother had just been found dead in a lake, how could she not weep? And so soon after she was on the run from the law? This was another bad day, one among many in her life.

She adjusted the cloths that bound her breasts, looking down at the puddles. Male dress was new to her, and Elisa acknowledged the practicality of it even if she didn't particularly enjoy wearing them. After all, criminals trying to evade arrest didn't run around in skirts.

Soon, Elisa found herself walking along a dirt road. She made her melancholy way along, looking up at the fat clouds.

"Hey, kid, move over."

A man in the uniform of an ensign was coming from the opposite direction, riding a tall stallion and beckoning to her.

Elisa looked back and saw a long stretch of muddy road. She looked to the side, and decided she didn't want to risk muddying her feet, for who knew what diseases you could catch from a drenched field? She was already coughing, anyway.

"I was here first, señor," she answered, indignant, trying to make her voice sound as boyish as possible.

"I am an official, child."

"But it is common courtesy to-"

"Common courtesy, my foot! That's all right with other indios like you, but I'm afraid common courtesy gives way to the state and Mother Spain!"

"Please, señor, understand, I believe you to be a noble man."

The ensign laughed at Elisa. "Boy, you're as argumentative as the sluts who go to women's universities. Females and indios are similar-stupid, lazy, undeserving of all respect-"

Elisa looked at him straight in the eye, like a bull before a matador. Insulting her sex and her country in one go had made her fierce. Diana had become Bellona, and nothing could stop this virago.

She tapped the horse between the eyes in one swift motion, and it panicked, sending its rider into the mud. The girl calmed the horse down by patting its back, then stepped around it to the other side of the dirt road.

Elisa delivered a swift kick to the ensign's side.

"Learn your lesson, you bland old white man," she whispered.

The official looked like he'd gladly beat her up, but was prevented from doing anything by the growing pain in the region of his stomach.

Elisa was in a much better mood now. She looked at the trees and the river, wondering why she'd never thought them beautiful the many times she'd passed this way. Even the now faraway dirt path looked lovely in the fading light of afternoon.

She skipped along like she used to as a little girl, humming a kundiman.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossdressing for the win!
> 
> Someone prompted me with "feminism" and another person prompted me with "Elias," so I combined the stuff.
> 
> Thank you for reading~! ♡♡♡


End file.
